Twilight's Love
by SoraWolfXIII
Summary: AkuDemy Drabble! Gift fic for AkuDemyFan 3 Axel and Demyx go on a mission in Twilight Town to destroy a giant heart. They end up fighting and Demyx runs off down some dark ally. What happens when Demyx finds the heartless.. alone.


It was a warm, quiet night as Axel and Demyx were walking down the dark streets of Twilight Town. The night sky held many bright, twinkling stars, and a very near full moon. The sun had gone down long ago, leaving no light left for the two men to see properly. No cloud could be seen as they walked along the streets. The summer air slightly humid and muggy, but still fresh and sweet. The slight breeze ruffled their clothing and air, the ocean smell clinging to them like a leech would to a person. The heat coming from Axel was slightly soothing to the other nobody and he didn't feel as scared as he originally was.

Crickets could be heard faintly in the distance and the rustling of the trees was most definitely calming. Besides the normal, nightly sounds around the two young men, it was silent. The wind felt nice on both of their skin, warm, but still cool. Demyx looked around, up and alert for any sign of movement. As there were no town folk up and about at this time of night.

"Axellll! There _is_ no heartless _around_! Why can`t we just go back to the castle? It`s so scary..." the blond male mumbled the last bit.

"Dem, you _know_ Mansex will literally shoot us if we come back with our mission still not complete! Why do you have to be such a _baby_?" Axel sighed irritably.

"Oh well I am _so sorry_ for being scared! GOD Axel you are so insensitive!" Demyx crossed his arms and pouted but still continued alongside the redhead.

"So sorry I`m actually a man. No wonder you and Marluxia get along so well! You`re both fucken _queers_!" Axel snarled.

Demyx stopped right in his tracks and looked up at Axel with a mix of emotions. The first to flash in his eyes was hurt, but was soon replaced with anger and disbelief. His face grew hot as his thin blond eyebrows furrowed, fists clenched at his sides. Axel stopped a few steps ahead of him, looking at him with annoyance.

"Know what Ax? Fuck you. Finish the mission on your _own!_ I bloody well hope you _get killed while I`m gone!_ And y`know what? I _am_ queer! You shouldn`t be saying something so crude about them, seeing as all you ever _do_ is drool over Roxas!" Demyx got higher and higher in tone as he got more upset every word that came out of his mouth. But Demyx didn`t care, he was much too angry to even giver a second thought.

He turned sharply around and walked away from Axel as fast as his legs could take him. As he heard Axel call his name in concern, he began to walk faster and faster, until he was running down the dark, empty streets. He turned down what looked like an empty ally way and slide down the wall of a building, tears now streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Why are you always so mean, Axel.." Demyx whispered into the night air.

Meanwhile said redhead was pacing back and forth a few meters away from where Demyx had originally left him. Sighing heavily, he stopped his pacing and turned in the direction Demyx had disappeared. Axel thought of what Demyx had said to him, it was echoing through his head over and over, never letting him forget about it even once. Sure, Axel liked Demyx. But he never thought it would be as strong as it was now. He hadn`t realised he liked Demyx so much until he actually left.

Walking down the street that Demyx had run down, Axel began his search.

Demyx`s head shot up as he heard a noise to his right. Bright blue eyes wide with fear, he looked around the dark alley way. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. He quickly stood up and was about to run out of the alley way when he was pinned to the wall of the building he was previously leaning against.

A long, pointed tongue began to slide along the vein on Demyx's neck, causing the sitarist to gasp and blush slightly. Fang like teeth brushed softly against his neck, and that was when he screamed.

"AXEL! AXEL HELP!" The blond male screamed out into the night, fear spreading inside of his heart and causing him to tremble.

The thing pinning Demyx to the wall muffled his screams and pleas for help with its mouth, swallowing up every sound the blond made. Despite the fact that the creature muffled the blonds cries just after the first time he screamed, footsteps could be heard in the distance pounding on the ground. Demyx struggled as much as he could, but he couldn't escape. He thrashed, and flailed, and tried to swing his head from side to side to throw off the creature but nothing seemed to work.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer by every second that passed by. Demyx looked towards the entrance of the ally and saw a shadow, soon approaching said alley. It had long spiky hair, tall, and wore the same coat Demyx was currently wearing. It was Axel's shadow.

Demyx whimpered and screamed loudly in a higher pitch in the creature's mouth. Demyx looked over again and saw that the shadow stopped moving and appeared to be listening for some sort of sound. Demyx thrashed more, throwing off the creature for just enough time to let out another scream.

"Axel! HELP!" He hollered at the top of his lungs.

The shadow moved, running. He could hear Axel panting and footsteps echoing. Demyx made a move to run but was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground and pinned there. The black beast had bright yellow eyes, sharp looking fangs and tight black skin. Its fangs bared and ready to bite into Demyx's neck.

Suddenly the weight on Demyx was gone and he could stand up. He looked around and saw Axel literally ON the creature with his Chakrams in hand. The creature shrieked and withered around on the ground as Axel burned him with his fire magic.

Demyx, still wide eyed and scared out of his mind was still sitting in the middle of the alley way with tears streaming down his face. Axel walked over to the blond with a concerned expression. As soon as he was right in front of his team mate, Demyx shot up and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, crying into his chest.

"Hey, Dem? You ok?" Axel asked softly.

The only reply he got was a sniffle and the shake of Demyx head. He could feel the blonds' tears soaking through his black undershirt. He just held Demyx tightly against his chest and stroked his hair in a comforting matter.

"A-Axel.. I'm so sorry!" Demyx whimpered and looked up at said redhead.

"Dem, It's my fault! I'm sorry for calling you such horrid things." Axel blushed at the close proximity of their faces and looked away.

Demyx sniffled, tears coming down harder than they were a mere minute ago.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry" Axel said gently, cupping Demyx's face with his hands. It was Demyx's turn to blush as the redhead's hands cupped his face. Demyx leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, tears stopped falling down his cheeks.

The redhead looked at Demyx's face, now noticing every little detail about the blond. How Demyx had faint freckles across the bridge of his nose, how his blond eyelashes were so long, how his skin was flawless and tanned perfectly. Axel found himself leaning in to kiss Demyx.

The blond opened his eyes as he felt hot breath on his cheek. He looked straight into emerald green eyes, the blush on Axels face was noticeable and Demyx seemed to lean forward, towards Axel. Demyx's eyes slide shut as their lips met in a slow and sensual kiss. Axel seemed to like this, as he wound his arms around Demyx's waist. Demyx wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer towards himself.

They broke apart and Demyx looked into Axel's love filled eyes.

"I love you, Dem." Axel whispered in his ear.

Demyx smiled brightly and nuzzled into Axel's chest. "Me too Ax. I love you too." Was his reply before he opened a portal for the two of them, leading them into the dark corridor and heading to Demyx's room once they were in the Castle of Oblivion.

Ze End.


End file.
